Voting:First Cohort Members and Up/Images
Hi, guys! Seeing as 23 September 2018 isn't very far from now, the policies are among the most pressing matters that need to be tended to. Time created a solid set of policies for all members to follow, should this vote pass. Commenting your opinions are encouraged, regardless of whether or not you're in the team! Please bear in mind this will determine the kind of wiki we'll become, so use your voice and vote wisely. P.S. These are not all the policies; these are only the Images & Videos policies! Policies Reserving a Model Each user is entitled to reserving a total of five faceclaims at one time. The reservation will be valid for a month. At the end of the month, each user is required to let go of their faceclaims. Failing to do so may lead to a warning from the Administration Team, and repeated infractions may lead to a ban. The Administration Team also reserves the right to, upon notifying the user, eliminate the excess of faceclaims. No user may re-reserve the faceclaim until the subsequent two week grace period has culminated. Because you no longer have rights to the faceclaim, if another user reserves the faceclaim, you will not have a right to challenge that user. Nevertheless, you are still at liberty to ask whether or not they’re willing to share. Model Registration You must list all your active and inactive characters on the model registration, as well as your reserved faceclaims. The list of usernames is done under alphabetical order so please follow suit and also check this list to make sure a faceclaim hasn’t already been used by someone else. With inactive users and reserved models, please place a timestamp afterwards to make it easier for the administration team to check when you reserved them/made them inactive. Keep in mind a user can only have a total of five faceclaims reserved at a time. Reserves are only valid for the course of one month. If by the time that month ends the reserved faceclaim hasn't been used, the user automatically loses the right to use them. The team will inform the user and give them a day to take the faceclaim out. If the user in question fails to do so, the team reserves the right to delete the excess. The user is required to let go of the faceclaim for two weeks beginning the second the faceclaim is removed from the model registration. They likewise lose all rights to the faceclaim and cannot turn to any other users to reserve the faceclaim in their name. Such an action could lead to a warning, and repeated offenses could lead to more severe punishments. Once the two week grace period is over, if the faceclaim is still available, then they may reserve once again, but if the faceclaim is not available, then they've got two options: accept the loss, or ask to share. The user now using the faceclaim reserves the right to deny sharing the FC with anyone. Prohibited Face-Claim Sources There are some face claims that are prohibited from being used. This includes models who have stated they would not like to be used, whether it be themselves or their parents. These can usually be founded on their sites. If we are to find out a prohibited FC is being used then we will request that the user changes the FC. If they refuse to change it, then the character will be placed under lockdown for a week before it becomes grounds for deletion. Age Realism Though we understand that is almost impossible to find models specifically an age, we do recommend not using FCs that are obviously not the age that is being said. For example, we wouldn’t use a 40 year old for a 20 year old. Of course, it could be considered a case to case subject as some models do pass as an age far younger/older than they really are (an obvious example would be Troian Bellisario, who passed off as a teenager in the TV show ‘Pretty Little Liars’ even though she was nearing thirty). It will be up to the administration’s discretion on whether a faceclaim does not fit their age. If they are deemed to be too unrealistic, then the user will be asked to change it. Failing to do so will result in Representation Be mindful of your models because what might be anyone for you, in a real life situation (so sentimentally for characters themselves), seeing more diversity and seeing more people like them as well will create a more welcoming environment, even if it's about the military. Voting For policies (+1) Against policies (-0) Comments Category:Voting1stCohort